Training: Yaichi vs Na'Jorne
As Yaichi walks along the path into the leaf village, having to pick up a few things, he thinks about how a family would be like since he has non. "I wonder how a family would be like, a sister, brother, mom, dad, all that. Would I get love or hated, would they envy me or boast about me?" (Sigh). Na'Jorne jumps out of the tree asking "I havent seen you around the village" nj said in a calm voice. "Oh, I'm from Kirigakure." Yaichi says as he pull out his head band showing the Kirigakure symbol. "I'm going to the leaf to pick up a few things." He says putting the head band back into his pouch. "Thats cool. I bet your real strong than arent you?" Nj Asked in a cofedent voice gwtting into a battle stance. Yaichi looks at him for about a good 7 seconds and says, "Umm, kid, I hope your not getting into a stance to fight me. Because if you are, then just know that I am very strong, maybe too much for you to handle." "I have a few tricks up my sleve" Nj says cocky like. Nj than runs to the unknown man and kicks him in the gut. "Is that all you got?" Yaichi saw the kick coming and blocks it by catching it with his hand. Yaich then throws a punch aiming right for the Kids face. Nj chatches the punch but is still knocked back. "Wow, you are strong, but its time to get sserious." "Shadow Imitation Technique". Nj barly touches the unknow mans shadow. "Ha gotcha now" Nj says with a smirk Then Yaichi says, "Hmm, seems like you may be a Nara, well I didn't think I had to show you this but it can't be helped." Then Cobra's come out of his jacket and lunge towards the kid with immense speed. "Shadow Imitation Technique" Another nj says behind the unknown man. "You really thought that was the real me" Nj asked while walking to the man that also forces him to. "It might take allot a chakra to do but it gets the job done. By the way whats your name?" "No I didn't, but I could feel you release the shadow jutsu then bind me again, which gave me enough time to weave hand signs for a substitution." Yaichi then disperses in smoke, then the real Yaichi comes up on the side of the kid and uses Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, a large wave of water comes towards the Kid. "WHAT! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO DOGE THAT!?" Nj said frighten. "I have to use the rest of my chakra to use this, Shadow Sewing Technique" The shadows peirce through the wave and breaks it. The shadow than wraps around the man, not trying to hurt him, than turns into a Shadow Imitation Technique. "Got you for good this time." Nj says in a tired voice. Then 2 clones of Yaichi come through the split water and they both do Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique out of the water that was made from the Water Wall. "I think I am 2 steps ahead of you." Yaichi says smirking. "Thats what you think." Nj said cock like. The Shadow Imitation Technique than turned back into a Shadow Sewing Technique and kills both of the clons but the bullets hit Nj to realize that he was another clone. "Look behind you!" nj said "O wait you cant, let me let you" Nj turns his head back to show that he had a Shadow Imitation Technique conected behind him. "Hmph, looks like your not all that." "Oh really?" Then Yaichi moves his eyes up to show that a cloud was about to block the sun. The Shadow Imitation Technique would disperse because he couldn't cast a shadow within a shadow, only attach it to one. So when the cloud came over the jutsu was released. Yaichi charges at the kid and throws shuriken and kunai at him. Then he stops and says, "You wanted to know my name huh? My name is Yaichi, the Cobra Master." As he says that a large cobra the size of a small tree wraps around him. "Im Na'jor" Nj than passes out due to the amount of chakra he used during the fight. "Wow, the kid was to exhausted. I guess it would be nice to take him back to the leaf." Yaich's snake retracts back into his jacket, Yaichi then carries Nj back to the leaf and to a place so he could rest. "Well I guess I will go get the stuff I need and go to the land of lightning." About an hour in and close to the leaf villiage Nj wakes up and hops off of Yaichis back. "Thanks for caring me here. O ya and my name is Na'Jorne. Didn't you say something about the land of lightning to" Nj asked "Yes, why? I was planning on traveling alone, I'm going to this new organized village, in hopes of finding a place I can call home there." Yaichi says as they walk into the leaf. "Well my sensei Rakon Nara told me to go and get a mission. And Ive never been so far from the village and I could be a great asset in building and everything you need" Nj said in a begging kind of manor. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you, and you don't know me, it is too dangerous to travel with me, way to dangerous. That is why I travel alone." Yaichi says with a downed look on his face. "Well how long do you plan on staying, because I can introduce my sensei and my self to convince you to let me. And besides I know thats its going to be dangarous but I can hanndle myself. Back there I wasent taking it seirous. You have to let me come along." "I'm not saying that it is dangerous because of bandits and just the long travel there. Its dangerous, because of me." Yaichi stops and says, "I don't know if you know who this is, but I was an experiment for Orochimaru." "What?"*Long Pause*"My father was one to." Nj Said in a sad voice. "Never had a family because of that. But I dont care....But if i see that snake bastard I will use everything I got to kill him. Do you understand. Thats just another reson why I should go." Nj said with a darker voice than normal. "He never had a family either ehh, just like me." Yaichi says in his head. "Fine you can come." He says. "I just hope that side of me doesn't come out." Yaichi says to himself. "YAAAAAAAAAA!" Nj shouted outloud. "Thank you so much. So when do we start." Nj said exitedly. "Well we have to tell the leaf and your sensei so we will do that first, then we will set off." "Ok, My senseis house is right around the corner." Nj said with excitement. They go to Nj's sensei house to discuss about Nj leaving with Yaichi to the land of lightning. Rakon Nara was playing Shogi with with one of his friends and was about four moves away from winning when he heard voices coming around the corner, one he reconized as his student Na'Jorne and a unfamiliar voice that accompanies his. Concentrating on the game, Rakon couldn't help but wonder who the stranger with Na'jorne is though it didn't hinder his concentration but immediately realizing he would find out who the stranger is soon enough, Rakon put his full concentration on the game and made his move, then waited for his opponent to do the same. While waiting for his opponent to make his move, Rakon sensed something strange, something he couldn't explain coming his way and it worried him, so much that he missed his friend making his move as he stared at the cealing. "Is everything okay Rakon? You seem unusually distracted." Snapping out of it, Rakon look back at his friend and said "Huh? Oh, sorry about that." then he looked down at the board, studied it for a minute and made his move, still thinking about the wierd feeling he had. Na'Jorne steps in and sits down at the shogi table that has been worn through out its years. When Nj sat down he noticed that Rokon was using the guard line technique, Rakons most popular move in shogi. Nj than looks into Rakons eyes and says "You looked out of concentration for a second there sensei. But anyways, you know how you told me to get a mission, well I found one. This is Yaichi, hes going to the land of lightning to try and find a village to call home and I was wondering if I could help him along the way." After saying that mouthful he sensed that his sensei new something he didn't. Yaichi looks at Rakon and says to him, "Oh hi, I am Yaichi, a ninja from Kirigakure, well formally. I am heading to the land of lightning to this new established village, and your student wants to come with me. So we just came for your approval." Yaichi says very nice manner. Rakon raised his head from looking at the board and stared at Yaichi for a minute, studying him and seemingly ignoring Na'Jorne then, being unusually blunt, he said with a blank expression on his face and concentrating completely on Yaichi "Why did you leave your village and what do you plan to do once you find this new village your looking for?" While waiting for his response, Rakon thought about his last conversation with Na'Jorne which was obviously taken out of context but here was the chance for him to fix that problem and he intended to do so. Rakon continued to stare at the stranger, not trusting him one bit and planning to fully interagate him before giving his approval or disapproval. "Well, I was taken from Kirigakure when I was only 2. And I only went back to be classified as a Jonin. And I am going to this village to see if I can call this new village home. Kirigakure is getting corrupt again and I don't want to be part of it." Yaichi says Nj sat there lisenting to the conversation and relized tht it was going south. N'jornes face started to look gloomy and he was thinking on how to make sure that his sensei will agree to his request to go onto a mission. "Sensei." Nj said so serious, more then he ever had with Rakon or anyone Nj has met. "I want to do this. I dont have much of a reson for you to let me go, but you need to understand that I need experience to expand my shadow technique. Like you have said, Experince is what can mean life or death." Nj said while looking at Rakon with the most serious face he has ever shown Rakon. Rakon sighs and looks at Na'jorne and says "You get experience through real missions assigned to you by the village and while there is a bit you can learn by traveling as you wish to, what happens will be mostly random, you never know what you will run into, it could be equal to an A ranked mission or D ranked mission, at least with official missions you sort of know what you are getting yourself into besides, you need the Hokage's permission before leaving the village like this, even if I do give my approval she has to as well or mine is null." Nj looked down with a look of sadness."Well in that case."Nj said in a gloom voice like he was right on the edge of crying. "LETS ASK THE HOKAGE THAN." Nj said while leaping off of the ground in an excited way pointing at the door looking right at Yaichi with a huge smile. "Well, then it looks like you have to ask the hokage Nj." Yaichi then sits on the a chair and watches the shogi game between Rakon and the other ninja. Rakon quickly finishes up the game by taking out his opponent's queen and pinning the opponent's king however, he showed no emotions at the results, saying nothing, instead staring at the board and thinking about the situation he was in. On one hand, he wants Na'jorne to get as much experience as possible and this could be an interesting experience however, on the other hand there is no telling what is out there and he could die without proper back up but whatever happens, Rakon knew he must stand by to his student and help him through it. Getting up, Rakon said "Very well, let's go see the Hokage but there is no gaurantee she will say yes so you will have to prepare for that, like a true shinobi would." then he walked to the door and lead the way to the Hokage's office. They all started to walk towards the hokake's office on the newly build road built be Nj and Rakon. The sun was shining with minimal clouds but that couldn't help Nj get his sprite up because he was constantly thinking that he wouldent be able to go on the mission. "So what isit like back at your village?" Nj asked to try and kept his mind off of things. "I haven't been back to Kirigakure ever since I faked my death there. Which was about 3 years ago. I don't know, it may of gotten better there, but I don't want to go back, traveling is way better than Kirigakure. So with this new village I hope I find what I am looking for." "WHAT!?" Nj said with a sudden suprise on his face. "How did you fake your own death?" Nj said while coming up on to the hokages office. Than Nj had a sudden change in expression "Why did you fake your own death?" Nj said slowly not trying to offend him. "So I could leave without them raising any suspicion that I was going rogue." Yaichi says. "By the way what is your Hokage like?" Yaichi asks. Rakon didn't hear Yaichi's question, his attention was again focused inward, thinking about this request Na'jorne has made and worrying about what would happen at the Hokage's office. He knew that if the Hokage approved Na'jorne's request, he couldn't refuse to let him go as that would just create a rift between them and if he goes alone with this stranger, he could be killed, meaning if he was approved the only thing he could do is ask for approval to go with him. But if the Hokage should decline the request and Na'jorne attempts to sneak away to help him anyways, then he will be branded a missing ninja and a huge mess would be created, one that Rakon is not sure he could protect his student from it. The likelyhood things going bad is high and Rakon tried to rack his brain to think of some clever way to advoid that likelyhood but as he got deeper and deeper, he lost attention on where he was going and doing until they were close to the Hokage's office. Nj noticed that Rakon didnt pay attention to Yaichis question so Nj decided to awnser honestly. "Shes an old hage." Nj said with a big smile and laughing in an akward way noticing that what he said ge could get in huge trouble. Nj than tried to not draw attention to him anymore noticing that noone else was laughing. Yaichi then says smiling, "An old hag huh?" Nj was still silent thinking he was going to get into trouble. The three finnaly arrives at the hokage's. Nj get in frount looking at the big red dome shape building. "I wonder why they built it like this in the first place" Nj thought inside his head. Once he open the door there was a nice looking lady, in a black dress with white stripe down the middle, right in the middle of the big silent room. The lady smiled and asked "How may I help the three nice ninjas today". "We would like to talk to the hokage if that alright." Nj said sounding happy when he was really hiding the fright he has of being rejected for the mission. The lady then tilted her head. "That is ok. She free right now." Nj then smiled while walking the seamingly endless stairs that go along the wall. After about 3 minetues of walking up stairs they finally reached the door to the hokage. "So who wants to open the door." Nj said nervously. Not saying a word, Rakon walked forward and opened the door for them, holding it open while the others walked inside then proceeded inside himself, closing the door behind him and moving to face the Hokage and took a deep breath, getting ready to adress her. A few moments later, he exhaled and addressed the Hokage saying "My lady, my student Na'Jorne has a request to make to you and it is very important to him, I have not given my opinion on it myself as your a more qualified judge of this. Then he turned to Na'Jorne and nodded to him to step forward and make his case, waiting for him to give a sign that he understood what he meant. Nj looked back at Rakon letting him know that he was ready to ask. He stepped forward and took in a deep breath. Nj has always been scarred of the hokage ever scince he first turrned into a chunie. Nj than took a gulp getting prepared to ask her the question. "Miss Hokage." Nj said in a proud voice coffident voice, even though he is not all that coffident. Nj than looks in her brown eyes and saying in a loud voice "I wish to join this ninja named Yaichi on a trip to the land of the iron to help him find a village to call home!" Nj than steps back standing up stright. Nj loses his smile and waits on the hokages awnser. Yaichi stands there and looks at the Hokage waiting for her answer. But also thinking about what happens if she says no. Not answering immediately, she looked back at him for a few moments then replied "And why should I allow it? It's not an official mission and we can't afford to lose our shinobi on pointless expeditions that may or may not succeed, especially one with an unknown difficulty level." Na'jorne tells the hokage "Because, I havent had an offical mission in three months now!" he exclamed. "This is also an oppertunity for me to get real experience, instead of hunting down lost animals." He looked at her with such determination. Sighing she said "Everyone needs to get a chance to do a mission as often as possible, the need to wait is rotation between all shinobi and a natural part of the business, there are a few D ranked missions you can overseer while the jonin of are away and can't attend to their genin." Na'jorne starts to get mad. "No!" He shouts at the hokage. "I'm a chunin right now, I need all the missions that will help me become a Jounin." He explaned. "I'm sorry for shouting at you but I want to do this!" he said in a more calm voice but still shouting. The Hokage sighs again and says "Aton of missions alone won't get you to the rank of Jonin, it takes a lot more than that in order to attain the rank you seek and none are simply available to you that can further you on your path right now however, I can treat this request as a mission of at least B rank but Yaichi here will have to pay the fee for our services." As she mentioned him, the Hokage turned to look at Yaichi. "Fee? I'm just taking him with me traveling it shouldn't be a fee." He exclaims. Then he thinks about something and says, "How much is the fee?" Without hesitation, she says "Well, if you want to make it an official mission, then there is a fee." She wrote the price down on a piece of paper and got up from her table, went around it and handed it to him, then returned to her table and continued the conversation with "The problem with letting you just go off all of a sudden is there is no telling when you will be needed or when you will be coming back." "I under stand, Nj, I know you want to come with me but it is best you stay here, they might need you, I wasn't expecting a fee, nor will I promise that you won't die." Na'jorne gets frustrated. But realizes something, he grows a smile. "Well I guess I cant win every battle right?" Na'Jorne said without hesitation. "Well Yaichi, it was good meeting you." Na'jorne then walk out the door to train more in the forest. Category:Yaichi Category:Na'Jorne Category:Konohagakure Category:Rakon Nara Category:Koume